A collection of oneshots
by Konoha-Traitor-Sasuke
Summary: Summary: Some ideas that i end up writing!Story 4: When It came to Raven's night time vistior...Robin had to think about it...RxArg
1. BBRae

**A collection of Wacky little fics by KonohaTratiorSasuke**

**Summary: Story 1) Beastboy is on a revenge spree! But what exactly is the revenge?**

**I do not own the Teen Titans even no matter how much I wish i do!**

**-------------------**

It was a typical day for the citizens of Jump city. However for the cities protectors-The Teen Titans-The day was far from normal.

" Hey! Don't you dare!-Get that away from me! BB NOOO!" Cyborg's shouts echoed past Robin and Starfire.

" hmmm Beastboy is getting a bit out of control with this." Robin stated worried.

Just as he'd said that The changling sprinted past them.

" Yes, not only did he get us but now friend Cyborg seems to have lost against Beastboy's animal frenzy."

Robin eyed the floor as the tin man came up the stairs.

" But if he got us then he must be going for..." The trio's faces crshed to the floor.

" RAVEN!"

Beastboy morphed into a ferret. Slinking and scurrying into the living room, seeing his target. Without a sound he reverted back into his human form.

Time for revenge!

Raven sat reading a murder novel, usually she'd want to read something a little more depressing but today she wanted violence.

Pausing Raven surveyed the entire room, the un-touched gamestation, Silkie's clean bib...It was quiet...too quiet.

Beastboy almost had a heart attack when the magic weilding titan turned around. He barely had the reflex to turn into an ant before she saw.

Beastboy stood up, in human form,his breathing tensed as he slowly crept up behind the dark girl.

Suddenly he was behind the couch, close enough to smell the smell of her hair, but crouched enough to be out of sight.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire scoured the tower for Raven.

" Did you find her?" Star shook her head.

" No sign of Beastboy either."

" Dude it's 2 o'clock normally Raven is..."

" In the living room!" They rapidly rushed towards the main room of the tower.

BB hovered behind her unaware. He was surprised that she hadn't sensed him yet but it was probably because she was so immersed in her book.

He carefully peered at a sentence.

_The Rogue slashed repeatedly at her body. The screams of her helpless companion was music to his ears._

Gar shuddered. Urg Gore. But now for revenge.

His head centered behind her stalkingly, a meanacing grin appeared on his face as he stared into her purple locks, an animal urge welling inside him.

He prepared to strike anddd...

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Her hair flicked around towards Beastboy at the exact moment he was ready to pounce and perform the same punishment he'd given to the other titans.

He'd curse them for the rest of his life.

Raven turned at her leaders words, she suddenly sensed everyone in the room and noticed that Beastboy was right behind her.

But it was too late...

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg gaped at the scene before them. They watched breathless as Raven whirled around, as Beastboy bent to jump...as...they...kissed! The room froze. Random cups smashed into oblivion and several windows cracked like bullets had been shot through them.

Robin spoke up.

" All he did was lick me..." BB and Raven hadn't moved.

" Dude...he licked everyone." Dispite the tension he was smiling.

" So...does this mean Raven has a special place in Beastboy, and Beastboy has a special place in Raven because they are currently sharing the ritual on earth known as...' making out' " The TV exploded and Cyborg stared heartbroken at Robin.

" What have you been teaching her!" He demanded. As the friends bickered they failed to notice Beastboy and Raven escape, a smile playing on both their faces.

-------------

**The End?**

**----**

**So what do you think? Don't be shy read and review! If you have any ideas for a weird little fic that you would like to see me write e-mail me an idea at: Thanks!**


	2. RaeTerra

**Control** by Konoha Tratior Sasuke

Terra: woooo I'm doing the disclaimer!

Slade: Get on with it you twerp

Terra: HEY! Orange sweed I gotta vendetta to fill!

sound of fighting and rocks

Beastboy: Welllll since they are busy...K-T-S does not own Teen Titans and won't until Hell freezes over.

Terra: You stole my part! beats BB up

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_I couldn't do it.I couldn't hurt her._

_**I didn't want to but he made me hurt her.I-...I worked so hard to earn her trust.**_

_I lost it. She broke me down.I thought she...she cared._

**_I was scared, without his control she would have lashed out...on-me..._**

_I trusted._

_**I loved.**_

The blond grinned painfully down.

" Who's in control no-" Red eyes blinked back to normal and the Titan gasped for breath.

"T-ter!-" She was under. The gripping mud deathtrap would hold her tight and squeeze her until...

She had about...hm...10 seconds to change.

_1...**Slade had always told her not to get attatched.**_

_**2...Beastboy wasn't an attatchment...he was more of a brother.**_

_**3...Feelings towards her were much greater.**_

_**4... no emotion was misplaced-she was always right.**_

_**5...When Slade found out about them he'd punished her for no reason, he couldn't understand...**_

_**6...Why she didn't trust her when she was with them but trusted her fully when they were alone...**_

_**7...maybe there was still hope...**_

_**8...How long?**_

_**9...I - I want to let go...**_

_**10...I need...**_

" RAVEN!" The girl grabbed the other out of certain death on the last second. The muddy Raven clasped Terra in her arms. The Earth mover weeped into the older girl's embace.

"I thought I'd lost you"

" I'm so so ssorry Rae"

"Lets...go home"

**FIN**


	3. BBStar

Question of your Trust

Summary: Out of nowhere one question, that question will ensure their safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

mild BBStar

-------------------------------------------

She warily stood upon a rooftop, clutching her left arm. It was a deep scratch and it had cut off it's use. He however was alert and watching. Crouching on the roofs edge he looked for an escape. The henchmen The Brain had sent for them wouldn't be far behind. Star had used her strength to block off their route at the cost of the injured arm. Beastboy had no injurys unless you count the constant throbbing in his chest signalling he was close to a beastly transformation.

Starfire whimpered.

" Beastboy...I hear them...they are coming!" Tears were close to falling.

" Star can you fl- +grunt+ out of here?" The pain in his body was growing.

" I cannot, I will not. It would mean leaving you here!"

" I'll morph into a bird +cough+ an-d be righ-t behind y-you!" He clutched his stomach. Star approched him.

" Your...Your transformation is tonight isn't it? That's why you did not fight before..." Painfully he nodded.

" We must contact the others and get them to-"

"No Star! There's no time!" She rounded on him in confusion.

" What other choice do we have?" For a brief moment his eyes penitrated hers.

"Exac-"

" Do you Trust me?" Star's rant had been silenced. The sound of pounding on the roof doors was brought to the duos attention.

" Do you trust me?" He repeated as more of a demand.

" Beastboy I-"

" Do you?" Star gave him a blank look as if to see what he wanted to find from a simple question.

" Yes"

" No really Star. Do you trust me? " A wave of adrenalline pushed over mixing with the beasts agitaion.

Starfire looked into his green orbs once more. His hand held out towards her.

" I do" She felt herself smiling even in such a dangerous situation. "I trust you more than anyone I have ever met!" That was the confirmation. Beastboy encased her in a hug and stood over the edge of the roof.

" More than Robin?" They wavered for the jump. Suddenly the Brain's thugs broke the door down.

" Much more than Robin" Without hesitation Beastboy and Starfire flung themselves over the top of Titans tower towards the sea below.The thugs though it as suicide-They were wrong.


	4. RXSeemore

**RedXSeemore**

**very very wierd...**

**Jericho: (hand signs)**

**BB: er...**

**Jericho: (More signs)**

**BB: um...**

**Jericho: (and again)**

**BB: ok...I think he's saying that KTS doesn't own Teen Titans so no lawsuits!**

**Jericho: (peace sign)**

**BB: Dude he's so cool...**

**

* * *

**

"...so you up for it?" But Jinx looked down, that stung.

" Nah"

"...er I'll see ya later then" I turned and started to walk, but I heard her whisper.

" Goodbye"

Walking out of the holding lots, head up, I guess I'll have to steal stuff on my own-

" Hey Kid" The voice came from behind. Silver gloves came down on my shoulders. I caught a glimpse of a white mask with a red X insigna on it.

" I'm up for it"

* * *

**Fin**


	5. RaArg

**Caught in red**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

**Summary:** When It came to Raven's nighttime vistior...Robin had to think about it...RxA

* * *

Robin stopped and peered around the courner. For the 5th time this month Raven had invited and sent off a strange figure. Even with his training he couldn't identify who it was. But he knew exactly why they were there. Tommorow, he was gonna have a chat with Raven.

* * *

" Raven"

" Robin" Raven drank her tea whilst acknowledging her leader's presence.

" I want to know why, I've seen someone go in your room at night and then leave before anyone wakes up." Upfront but yeah. To the untrained eye Raven simply looked like she was drinking bad Tea. But to Robin...

" Robin, let me..." He cut her off.

" No. I don't mind. We are getting older...and y'know, as long as your both being responsible." Raven spluttered a hidden laugh, Robin went beet red.

" You have nothing to worry about Robin, we're taking it slow."

" Um, 'kay" He went to walk off but he paused. " Er...anyone I know?" Raven smiled.

" Yes,...you'll never guess though" With that, Raven brushed past him and out of the living room, leaving with a wave. She was greeted by an eavesdropper.

" What was that about?" The dark girl let herself be hugged.

" Oh, us"

" He saw me! But we,...I was so careful!"

" Shhhh, he understands" A pause.

"You didn't tell him who I was did you?"

" No...but knowing him he won't be in the dark about you too soon, Argent."

" For now, I like the whole _secret lovers_ gig, thanks" The both linked hands and headed for the solitude of the roof.

* * *

Flame, comment, give ideas...etc

Read and Review ppl!


End file.
